A Date That Changed Her Life
by DarkMoonVisions
Summary: Masaya and Ichigo are ment to be!...Or so we thought
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo MewMew Episiod 25**

**(Zoey and Mark are on a date,not far from the Cafe)**

**-Zoey- "Oh Mark!This is exactly what we need!"**

**-Mark- "It is?"(He has a clouded and confused expression)**

**-Zoey- "Yes!Of course it is!Bonding time between the two of us!Havn't you read the latest 'MewTeen' magazine?It says that all _'GOOD' _couples"(her voice and facshale expressions enfisize on _'good'_)"Have to have some bonding time!It says that 60% of couples who don't have the aproprite amount of bonding time,lose intrist in each other and go their seprait ways...You know I just think that would really suck!Don't you Mark?"**

**-Mark- "...You know Zoey?I don't think I do.I'm tired of you listining to such stupid nonsence!I wish you would just follow your heart,and be YOU!If you want to be in a '_good_' relationship,then find somone else to be...To be your boyfriend.I'm...I'm done with you Zoey.I'm sorry."(said with an angry,then almost regretful expression near the end)**

**-Zoey- "...W-what!Why!Wait!No Mark,you can't do this!I mean...No...Mark...I need you...Don't,go...Please,Mark."(Starting to cry)**

**-Mark- "Goodbye Zoey...I'm sorry."**

**(The next day at the Cafe,Zoey is depressed,and is sulking all during work.)**

**-Bridgett- "Wow.I'm so sorry Zoey.I mean i can't belive that happend..."**

**-Corina- "Don't be sorry Bridgett,she had it with all that talk about good couples and stuff,I mean if you want a good relationship,then follow your heart,not your magazine!'(Expression turning sarcastic at the end)**

**-Zoey- "Oh yeah Corina?And what exactly is _that_ supossed to mean?"**

**-Corina- "It means,you suck at relationships Zoey!Duh!**

**-Zoey- "Ya well Atleast I've ha-"(got cut of by Ellete walking into the room and starts talking)**

**-Ellete- "What are you to girls bickering about now?Tips?Tea?"**

**-Kiki- "Nope!None of the above!It's about Zoey and her Boyfri-... 's about her .They brokeup yesterday because Zoey was going on and about 'MewTeen' magazines opinion on good relationships and how to keep Mark got all fed-up,had a fit,and broke it off with Zoey."**

**-Renee- "Thanks for the summery Kiki..."(Using heavy sarcasum)**

**-Kiki- "Your welcome Renee!"(Obliviouse to the sarcasum)**

**-Ellete- "Zoey..."(A weird look clouds his emotion that Zoey knows but dosen't reconize on Ellete's face...)**

**-Zoey- "Ummm,Yea Ellie?Why are you staring at me that way?Ellete?"(Clearly confused.)**

**-Ellete- "Umm Zoey?May I have a word alone with you?Please?"**

**(Corina,Bridgete and Kiki titter while Renee looks bord)**

**-Zoey- "O-of corse Ellete." _**

**(Ellete and Zoey Left the room,and went into Ellete's room...)**

**-Ellete- "Zoey,I want you to know,that I truely am sorry about what happend between you and...Mark is it?"**

**-Zoey- "."(A look crossed between discusted and regretful clouded her face.)**

**-Ellete- " I am I have been waiting for this to happen a while now you know what I'm talking about Zoey?"**

**-Zoey-(A thinking look on her face.)"Nope not a up Ellie?"**

**-Ellete- "Oh Zoey,sometimes you are so clueless!"**

**-Zoey- "...Ellie,what are you talking about?"**

**-Ellete- "I'm talking about _US_ Zoey.(Ellete grabs Zoeys sholders pulls her closer to him,then gently at first,then more eargerly,kisses her on the trys to push away at first,but then slowly melts by his touch,and kisses him back tenderly.) _**

**(Later after work,Zoey is hanging out with Bridgett, Corina and Kiki.)**

**-Corina- "Oh come on Zoey!Tell us what happend!What did you two talk about?Come on!Tell us!"**

**-Zoey- "No,no,no,no,NO!I just can't okay?It was between Ellete and I,and I don't think he want anyone else to know!I'm sorry guys,I just can't!"**

**(The Next day at the Café)**

**-Ellete- "So Zoey,have you thought about our little _talk_?"**

**-Zoey- "Umm,well yes I have."(Zoey starts turning a bright red,and Ellete smiles)**

**-Ellete- "And?"**

**-Zoey- "'And' What?**

**-Ellete- "See what I mean about clueless?What I meant was:And what did you think about our talk?Do you agree with me?Or….What?"**

**-Zoey- "Oh, you see,I'm not quite over Mark yet,and you know I don't think I can handle another relationship yet,Ellete,you can understand that right?Ellie?"**

**-Ellete- "Yes,Zoey I what I don't understand,is why your lieing to your self."**

**-Zoey- "Lieing!Wha-"(Got interrupted by Ellete.)**

**-Ellete- "Yes Zoey,Lieing!You convinsed youself you loved Mark when all along,you've loved was obvouse Zoey,you can't lie to you first saw me that day you became a Mew Mew,you fell in 't deny it Zoey.I am your destiny…."(Has the expression of love on his face)**

**_To Be Continued… _**

**By: DarkMoonVisions.**


	2. Part Two:The Proposal

**Part Two: The Proposal**

**By DarkMoonVisions**

** Athers Note:**_** You know, this chapter might be kinda short,but then again maby not... I don't know yet, and yet again I might leave you with a cliffhanger... We'll see. Remember, when you've finished reading please reveiw, I need to know how to make this better. Thanks!**_

_**(P.S. Sorry for the english names in the last part, I forgot I'm suposed to use the Japinese, so I'll start using them now :) Sorry for the and italic like this writing is them thinking.)**_

**-Ichigo- '**_**I can't beilive he just said that!'**_

**-Ryou- "...Ichigo? Are you okay?"**

** Sudenly, Ichigo wound her hand back and slaped Ryou in the face. He jumped back in suprise and shock.**

**-Ichigo- "You basterd! You don't understand at all do you! I'm still in love!"**

**-Ryou- "Really Ichigo? Still trying to lie to your self? Becuase if you say you still in love with Masaya, then so help me Ichigo..."**

**-Ichigo- "Masaya? Ha! You were right about me lieing to myself, but it's not about him! I AM still in love, but not with him."**

**-Ryou- "Oh yeah? And wiht who might I ask?"**

**-Ichigo- '**_**If I tell him he will go bonkers, but if I don't...'**_

**"Why should I tell you? It's none of your busness once so ever!"**

** Ichigo then stromed out to save her the trouble of an arument, with Ryou over whom it was she was in love with... But as she retched the door out of his room, and turned the knob, four eavesdroping girls fell into the room, with shock on their faces. Mint looked horrified, Pudding looked joyed, Zakuro looked faintly annoyed, but the worst of all was Lettuce who started to cry.**

**-Ichigo- "Huh? Oh Lettuce! What is wrong! Why are you crying!"**

**-Lettuce- "I-...You...Ryou...Ahh!"**

** Right then Lettuce got up and pick up where Ichigo left off, and stormed out of the Cafe.**

**-Pudding- "Hmm I wonder what was with her..."**

**-Mint- "So do I, but at the moment I would like to know what the hell is going on between the two of you!"**

**-Ryou- "Here is you answer, and it's quite simple, I am in-"**

**-Ichigo- "It's none of you busness Mint! Besides we need to find Lettuce! Now!"**

**-Zakuro- " She is right."**

** Just then they heard a scream from outside the Cafe.**

**-Mint- "That was Lettuce!"**

**-Ichigo- "Everyone! Transform! Mew Mew StrawBerry! Metamorfi-sis!"**

**-Mint- "Mew Mew Mint! Metamorfi-sis!"**

**-Pudding- "Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorfi-sis!"**

**-Zakuro- "Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorfi-sis!"**

** Then they dashed out of the Cafe, and found Kisshu and Mew Lettuce, in a battle.**

**-Mew Lettuce- "Ribbon Lettuce Ruch!Aha!"**

**-Kisshu- "Arg!"**

**-Mew Ichigo- "Mew Lettuce!"**

**-Mew Lettuce- " Now Ichigo!"**

**-Mew Ichigo- ' Strawberry Suprise!"**

**-Kisshu- "Ha you missed! Now here is the realy problem, I didn't come here to fight Mew Lettuce or whatever, I came here for Ichigo."**

**-Mew Ichigo- "I didn't miss you moved-and what did you just say!"**

**-Kisshu- "I came for you. Now we can finaly be together. I heard you and Masaya or whatever are over so i figured I'd make my move."**

**-Mew Ichigo- "What!" She turns beat red all the while he is talking**

**-Mew Ichigo- '**_**Yes! Just what I've been waiting for! But not like this! Not with all my friends AND Ellete here!'**_

** Athers Note:**_** Yup I was right, again with the cliffhangers, but what am I to do? I want to add more to the story,but not all in one chapter,and the only way to end a good chapter is with a cliffhanger(mostly anyway) So I hoped you enjoyed it and Please review, no one has yet!:). Thanks!**_


	3. Part Three: The Battle

** Part Three: The Battle**

** By DarkMoonVisions**

** Athers Note: **_**Sorry it took so long to write, my school just got out so now I have a while to write a lot more then usual, I don't know what will happen at the end of this chapter, for all I know right now, this could be the last chapter for this story, I don't know. I guess we'll see now won't we :). Thanks.**_

_**-**_**Mew Mint- " Exuse me? What did you just say?"**

**-Kisshu- "I'm here for Ichigo. And she knows why, now don't you Ichigo?"**

**-Mew Ichigo- '**_**Uh Oh...'**_** "What? I have no idea what the hell your talking about..."**

**-Kisshu- "Sure you don't, thats why your turning rose red and the thought of it."**

**-Mew Pudding- "At the thought of what Mew Ichigo? Tell us!"**

**-Ellete- "Yes Mew Ichigo. Tell us..."**

**-Mew Ichigo- "Ellie! Oh Umm, yes I do know why he is here... To hold me hostage, so he can destroy the rest of you!" '**_**Yes! Perfect exuse!'**_

_**-**_**Kisshu- "What! No way!"**

**-Mew Zakuro- '**_**Hmm, that dosn't quite sound like Kisshu, I beilive **_**his**_** story is more accurate...Hmm I wonder...'**_

**-Mew Pudding- "Noooo!You can't have her! And even if you tryed to finish us of you couldn't because we beat you everytime and you know it!"**

**-Kisshu- "What! No you don't! And besides,that **_**isn't **_**why I'm Ichigo just said that because she's emarresed about the truth."**

**-Ellete- "Thats it!Mew Ichigo, tell me now, what is going on, and if you don't... We'll let him take you for what ever reason it may be."**

**-Everyone at once- "**_**WHAT!**_**"**

**-Ellete- "Thats right,if she dosn't tell us why he is here, she'll go without our try in stoping Ichigo?"**

**-Mew Ichigo- "...**_**Sigh...**_**Yes I know the real reason 's because...It's because..Well...HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM BACK AND HE WANTS TO TAKE ME AWAY SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER!"**

** When she said that, she said it so quickly everyone thought that what they heard wasn't what she said,but when the looked at her face,and in the eye,they knew it was.**

**-Kisshu- "Well then. That wasn't so bad was it Ichigo?"**

**-Ellete- "...Ichigo...No...No...NO!"**

** Athers Note:**_** Sorry I know it's another short chapter, but I thought that would be a good ending spot, wouldn't you agree? :P Please review,and watch out for the next chapter! Thanks!**_


End file.
